Transportadas a otro mundo
by AoNatsuki1
Summary: Natsuki y Hanako son dos chicas completamente normales, en un mundo completamente normal. Un día en la escuela frente a ellas se presenta un hecho raro, que cómo si fuese un hechizo las transportó al mundo mágico de Fairy Tail. Aventuras, Drama y Romance


─Otro día aburrido…─ Se quejó Natsuki apenas llegando a la escuela, y acercándose a una chica de al parecer su misma edad. –Ohayo…- le saludó con un bostezo, pues se había desvelado leyendo manga el día anterior.

─Ohayo Natsu-chan~─ saludó cordialmente aquella chica de ojos color morado y largo cabello de este último. Se encontraban en la escuela y, las clases comenzarían en unos minutos, idea que le aborrecía a Natsuki… No porque odiara la educación, sino que le parecía demasiado aburrido, preferiría haberse pasado el día leyendo el nuevo capítulo de su manga favorito, Fairy Tail.

─Hanako-chan… ¿Teníamos algún examen hoy?─Preguntó la aún soñolienta chica de cabello negro corto, teñido de color escarlata en los extremos de este y ojos verdes.

─ ¡…!─ La expresión en el rostro de Hanako cambió de relajada a una horrorizada, acababa de recordar el dichoso examen de Ciencias Naturales que había sido fijado para ese mismo día, que olvidó por completo, pues ella era también fan del manga y anime como Natsuki, especialmente de Fairy Tail. Ambas eran llamadas las "otakus" de su grado y constantemente sufrían de las estúpidas bromas de sus compañeros de clase.

─¿Hanako-chan…?─extrañada por la expresión de su mejor amiga, preguntó Natsuki.

─¡EL EXAMEN DE NATURALES!─gritó desesperadamente Hanako, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos.

─¿¡QUE!?─exclamó de la misma forma Natsuki, ésta cubriendo su boca con su mano izquierda.

─N-No estudié…─ susurró Hanako bastante horrorizada, pues, no quería tener una mala calificación…

─Yo menos…─agregó de la misma forma su amiga del cabello bicolor, pensando en alguna cosa que las zafara del atemorizante examen.

Un terrible silencio reinó por varios segundos siendo interrumpido únicamente por el sonar de la campana, indicando la entrada a clases, que para mala suerte de ambas, tocaba el examen en ese mismo período.

─¡Tengo una idea!─exclamó Natsuki, sacando a Hanako de su estado depresivo para producir una duda en su cabeza.

─¿Cuál?─preguntó Hanako algo apenada.

─¡Esta!─ dijo Natsuki tomando por un brazo a su amiga y haciéndola correr por los pasillos de la escuela.

─¡Más rápido, Natsu-chan!─vociferó Hanako siguiendo el ritmo de su amiga.

─¡Vamos, escapemos!─dijo Natsuki dándose cuenta de que tras de ellas se encontraba el inspector persiguiéndolas.

─¡Hey, ustedes! ¿¡A dónde creen que van!?─gritó el inspector enfurecido.

Las chicas, por prestarle atención al inspector, tropezaron, cayendo frente de lo que parecía ser una especie de extraño portal. Se levantaron con rapidez, entrando abruptamente al ''portal''.

Quedaron en un estado de absoluta inconsciencia.

Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail…

─¡Happy! Vamos a darle una vuelta al gremio─ dijo un muchacho de cabellos rosas, a un pequeño gato alado de color azul.

─¡Aye!─respondió el aludido.

Ya llegando ambos a su destino, Happy divisó extrañas figuras en la puerta del gremio y le informó a su compañero.

─Ne, Natsu─ dijo el felino jalando de la manga a este.

─¿Qué sucede Happy?─ preguntó con intriga el mago de fuego.

─¡Mira, mira!─canturreó acercándose a las figuras─¡Son personas!

─¿Huh…?─ dijo Natsu sin comprender aún, acercándose a Happy.

Las chicas, habían sido transportadas mágicamente al mundo de Fairy Tail, nadie sabe cómo y debido al improvisado viaje, se desmayaron, quedando asi en la puerta del gremio.

─¡Woa! ¡Tenías razón Happy! ¡Si son personas! Son… chicas─acotó Natsu observando con atención a las chicas.

─¡Aye!─ dijo el felino.

Les observaron por varios minutos, hasta que estas comenzaron de a poco a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose totalmente desconcertadas.

Natsuki despertó primero por completo y se horrorizó al sentir la mano del pelirosa sobre su cabeza. ─¡Kyaaa! ¿Dónde estoy?─gritó asustada y empujando a este, que fue a caer unos metros más allá por el impacto.

─Ugh…─se quejó Natsu, tocando la zona del estómago, que había sido impactada.

─¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!─ dijo Natsuki al borde de derramar sus lágrimas, mientras que Hanako despertó tranquilamente.

─¿Dónde estamos?─preguntó Hanako a Happy, que por cierto, se encontraba siendo acariciado por ésta.

─En Magnolia, prr…─ronroneó el felino sintiéndose maravillado por el masaje.

─¿Magnolia? ¿De Fiore? ¿Fairy Tail?─ preguntó todo a la vez una muy confundida Natsuki.

─Sí, así es…─respondió Natsu, dedicándole una sonrisa.

─¡No puede ser!─gritó emocionada Hanako.

─¡Oh por Dios!─coreó Natsuki. ─¡Es Natsu Dragneel!─dicho esto, ambas se abalanzaron sobre él haciéndolo caer.

─¿Pero qué…?─ se preguntaba Natsu tirado en el piso, con aquellas tan extrañas chicas abrazándole y elogiando su nombre. Le parecía extraño, jamás en su vida las había visto siquiera.

Las chicas se levantaron, recordando sus modales y quitando el polvo de sus ropas, compuestas del uniforme de la escuela, pues habían entrado al portal de esa manera.

De repente se abrieron las puertas del gremio dejando ver una larga cabellera color escarlata vestida de una armadura.

─¡Esto debe ser una broma! Es… es ¡Erza Scarlet!─gritó emocionada Natsuki mirando a aquella mujer que se había convertido en su ídola.

─Natsu… Es mejor que tengas una explicación para esto─ordenó Erza con su bella voz atemorizante dejando ver un aura de maldad alrededor suyo.

─¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo?─se quejó Natsu. ─Además esta niña me golpeó─dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño señalando a Natsuki.

─¡Y de verdad lo siento! No fue mi intención yo solo le dí un pequeño empujoncito… y pues terminó golpeado─dijo la chica agachando su cabeza.

─Tks…─se quejó Natsu poniendo cara de desagrado.

Volvieron a abrirse las puertas del gremio, esta vez dejando ver a cuatro figuras, una chica rubia, una peliazul casi asfixiando a un chico de cabello negro y de torso semi-desnudo y otra peliazul, pero ésta más pequeña con apariencia de loli cargando a una gata blanca entre sus brazos.

Hanako se levantó y miró con atención. ─¿Estaba eso pasando realmente?─preguntó para si misma, no podía creerlo, realmente Natsuki y ella estaban en, ¡FAIRY TAIL!

Los chicos de FT comenzaron a hablar con las desconocidas niñas recién llegadas inexplicablemente, hasta que la amena conversación fue interrumpida por un notorio sonrojo en las chicas.

─E-Es… Es…─balbuceó Natsuki completamente sonrojada señalando a Gray.

─M-Muy…─dijo de la misma forma su amiga del cabello violeta

─Grande─terminaron por balbucear ambas chicas, señalando al chico que se encontraba completamente desnudo frente a todos, mostrando todo… absolutamente todo y por desgracia, las chicas posaron su atención especialmente en ''eso''

─¡Nadie puede ver el cuerpo desnudo de Gray-sama más que Juvia!─ dijo la chica cubriendo a Gray con su cuerpo.

─Ya lo hemos visto un millón de veces─dijo tranquilamente Titania.

─¡Pero ellas no!─exclamó Juvia señalando a las chicas algo apenada.

─¡Oh, vamos Juvia! Son sólo niñas, ¿verdad?─dijo la joven de cabellera escarlata abrazando a chicas, que por cierto, estaban casi petrificadas.

Natsuki sintió el brazo de su ídola alrededor de su hombro y se sintió maravillada, saliendo de su shock exclamó: ─ ¡Erza-sama! ¡Te amo!─

─Juvia número dos─dijo Gray, ya con sus ropas puestas.

─Hahaha-rió Titania. ─Debemos llevarlas con el maestro─ terminó de decir, caminando ya hacia el interior del gremio con Hanako a su lado y Natsuki aún abrazada de su cintura.

─Ara, ara─una voz dulce iluminó la llegada de las chicas al gremio. ─¿Qué tenemos aquí?─dijo la albina mayor con su temple tranquilo como era de costumbre, algo extrañada por las niñas que le hacían compañía a Erza, seguidas por los demás.

─Debo llevarlas con el maestro─dijo sin más, Erza se encaminó hacia donde estaba el tercer/sexto maestro.

─¿Erza…?─preguntó el viejo, bebiendo una gran jarra de cerveza, metros más allá; Cana Alberona, ebria como de costumbre.

─Maestro, tenemos que informarle la aparición de estas dos jovencitas─afirmó la pelirroja señalando a las ya mencionadas chicas.

─¿Huh?─se preguntó el maestro. -¿Qué tienen ellas de especial?-preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a las niñas.

─Venimos de otro mundo, que no es igual a éste─dijo Natsuki, tomando la iniciativa y venciendo la timidez, que se apoderaba de ambas, pero afectaba fuertemente a Hanako.

─¿Edoras?─preguntó el pequeño viejo, pensando que se trataba de la otra dimensión.

─No, algo totalmente distinto─contradijo Natsuki.

─Cuéntame, pequeña─le ordenó el maestro, algo emocionado por la profundidad que tendría el próximo relato.

─Bueno… Venimos de un mundo llamado ''Tierra'', es más bien un planeta. En él existe la tecnología, la magia, por su parte… no existe. ─relataba la chica de los cabellos bicolor, despertando el asombro de quienes le escuchaban con atención.

─¡¿QUÉ?!─exclamaron todos.

─Ehm… así es, en el mundo del que provenimos no existe ningún tipo de magia, ni seres fantásticos, nada. ¡Es muy aburrido!─afirmó Hanako, aún con algo de timidez, escondiéndose tras su amiga.

─Un mundo sin magia eh… Y díganme niñas, ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí?─preguntó el octogenario con inquietud.

─Uhm… Bueno, eso… Realmente no sabemos lo que pasó. Lo que recuerdo es que estábamos en la escuela, teníamos un examen que ambas olvidamos, íbamos a fugarnos… corrimos y nos alcanzó el director, de repente una luz iluminó nuestro camino, era como una especie de ''portal mágico'' no lo pensamos dos veces y nos introducimos en el… Luego recuerdo todo dando vueltas, y pues, despertamos en la puerta del gremio, Je─comentó Natsuki con una sonrisa.

─Extraño… Pero raramente posible, pues, no creo que nos estén mintiendo ¿verdad?─preguntó Makarov a los que se encontraban allí.

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

─Bueno, debemos investigar sus causas… Por el momento, pueden quedarse aquí─declaró el maestro.

─¡Sii!─exclamaron ambas chicas abrazándose.

─Pero primero necesitamos saber de ustedes─ordenó Makarov.

─Mi nombre es Natsuki Aoyama, tengo trece años─dijo ésta, haciendo que todos voltearan a mirar a Natsu por la similitud de sus nombres.

─Y-Yo soy Hanako Shizen, también tengo trece, pero Natsu-chan es mayor que yo─afirmó venciendo su timidez.

─Muy bien… Hanako, Natsuki ¡Bienvenidas a Fairy Tail!─exclamó el maestro sonriéndoles, acto reflejo, el resto del gremio hizo lo mismo.

─Preséntense todos─ordenó Makarov. –Primero yo… Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, actual maestro del gremio─sonrió.

Se acercaron gran cantidad de personas alrededor de las chicas, cada uno presentándose.

─Soy Erza Scarlet poseo magia de…─la pelirroja apenas comenzó a hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Natsuki.

─¡Cómo no conocerle Erza-sama! Posee usted magia de re-equipación, es una maga de clase S, es apodada ''Titania'' Y… Y ¡La adoro!─gritó emocionada Natsuki, abrazando por la cintura a Erza, ésta sólo sonrió y le acarició su corto cabello.

─No digo yo que es una Juvia número dos… Soy Gray Fullbuster, mago de hielo alquímico─dijo acercándose el mismo chico que momentos atrás habían visto desnudo, al verlo otra vez, a la mente de Hanako volvió la imagen pervertida de Gray en paños menores.

─¡Aye! Soy Happy, mi magia consiste en crear estas alas─masculló el felino creando al instante un par de alas saliendo de su espalda.

─¡Neko!─exclamó Hanako sonriendo, y acariciando al felino, pues ésa era su debilidad.

─Yo, soy Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer de fuego─dijo, creando una llama proveniente de su mano derecha.

─Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, soy maga de espíritus estelares─afirmó una chica rubia mostrando varias llaves doradas y plateadas en sus manos.

─¡Ah~! Gray-sama…─comentó la chica peliazulada abrazándose del brazo del mencionado.

─Juvia…─mencionó Hanako en un volumen moderado, que no se podría haber escuchado con todo el alboroto.

─¿Ah? Niña, ¿cómo sabes tú nombre?─miró amenazante la aludida. ─¿No serás otra rival del amor por Gray-sama?

─¿Qué? ¡N-No, no! Por supuesto que no… Juvia-san yo la admiro─declaró Hanako con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y mirándole con ojos de ilusión.

─¡Oh! Entonces si Hanako-chan no ama a Gray-sama, no hay problema, seamos amigas─ sonrió y le abrazó.

─Ara, ara~ Son unas niñas muy lindas, mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss─habló la dulce voz de la albina frente a ellas.

─Soy Wendy Marvell, Dragon Slayer del Cielo, mucho gusto Natsuki-san, Hanako-san ─se presentó la pequeña niña… Quizás no tan pequeña, pues tenía sólo un año menos, pero se hacía notar la diferencia, si saben a lo que me refiero…

─Soy Levy McGarden, maga de escritura sólida─saludó una pequeña chica de cabellos azules claros, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

─Éstas son más pequeñas en edad que tú enana, pero aún así se ven m[as grandes, gehehe─rió un chico fornido de tez morena, posando su brazo en la cabeza de Levy. –Soy Gajeel-pronunció sin ninguna descripción que le acompañara.

─¡Levy-chan!─pronunciaron dos chicos a las espaldas de ésta.

─Bienvenidas, soy Lisanna Strauss, ¿ya conocieron a Mira-nee?─sonrió la albina menor.

─¡Si, muchas gracias! ¡Kyaaa! ¡Suélteme!─gritó Hanako cuando se vió alzada en brazos por un gran hombre de cabello blanco y tez morena.

─¡Se ve que ellas son todos unos hombres!─sonrió éste.

─¡Elf-niichan! ¡Bájala ya! Además… ¿no ves que son chicas?─mencionó Lisanna, regañando a su hermano.

─¡Jeje, lo siento! Soy Elfman Strauss─comentó bajando a Hanako de sus hombros.

Luego de las extensas presentaciones de todos, Natsuki y Hanako alzaron la voz.

─¡Nosotras ya los conocíamos!─exclamó la chica del cabello bicolor.

─¡¿Qué?!─gritaron sorprendidos los miembros del gremio.

─Jeje, así es… Es algo raro de explicar, pero en nuestro mundo ustedes son parte de un show de televisión─comentó Hanako sonriendo.

Quedaron todos con una cara de asombro, que poco puede explicarse.

Un resonante: ¡¿QUÉ?! Volvió a oírse por todo el lugar.

─¿Qué es televisión?─preguntó Natsu.

─-Uhm… bueno, la televisión es un conjunto de imágenes transmitidas por una red casi universal y al instante en cualquier pantalla, o algo así, creo…─explicó Natsuki, sacándo una pluma y papel de quien sabe dónde, comenzando a bosquejar algo así como un televisor encendido.

─¡Ohhh!─exclamaron todos cuando Natsuki presentó el bosquejo.

─¿En serio estamos en esa cosa?─preguntó Gray algo confundido

─Ehm… bueno, sí algo así, ¡No es fácil de explicar!─gritó algo desesperada Natsuki, tornándose alrededor de ella un aura depresiva.

─Ok… eso fue raro─rió Lucy.

─Bueno, ¡no importa! Lo que realmente importa es que ambas son parte del gremio ahora, vayan con Mirajane para que marque el emblema del gremio─ordenó Makarov

Y así lo hicieron ambas, quedando en sus pieles, el emblema que sería su hogar, por ahora.

~...~


End file.
